The Reiou's Curse
by Artemis' Reaper
Summary: 1000 years after the war with the Quincy, Ichigo became the new soul king, to balance of all worlds. After discovering this fact the shinigami host a farewell party for their hero. However, someone attacked the Soul Sociaty, leaving pain and destruction. In order to protect Ichigo, Isshin left her in the world between worlds. Now after 19 000 years, Ichigo is free.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there, I'm Artemis._

 _I hope you like my story!_

 _ **Declaimer: I don't own bleach or naruto**_

 _ **This story takes place 1000 years after the Thousand Year Blood War.**_

 _##########_

"Run Kurosaki, I'll hold them off!"

"Uryu!"

"Run Ichigo!"

"Chad!"

"Go Kurosaki-chan!"

"Orihime! NO!

"Come on Ichigo" Isshin said as he grabbed his daughter by the arm and dragged her trough the portal. "Goat face, what are you doing?! They need my help! Dad please, take me back!" she cried, trying to pull away from her father. Isshin stopped and turned to his daughter.

Ichigo's face was covered in dirt, blood, sweat and tears a result of running through so many battles. Her hair, once held in a neat, tight bun, was now messy. Her beautiful royal blue kimono was torn and dirt. Around her neck was a pitch black choker that glowed a faint blue.

"No Ichigo. You're the Reiou now, your safety is our main priority" Isshin answered stiffly.

A few hours ago everything was fine, Ichigo had been crowed the Reiou and was celebrating with the other Shinigami when the attack began. The sudden attack caught them by surprise, that surprise gave the enemy an advantage. It was by sheer luck that they managed to get Ichigo this far.

"Ichigo, I want you to know something, this is important so listen closely. We all love you very much, and you've made your mother and me very proud"

"Dad….." Ichigo could do nothing but stare as her father broke down in tears. "I love you my little protector" he said then pushed her off the path into the darkness below. "Dad!" Ichigo screamed as she fell.

"I'm sorry my child" he said then returned to the battle.

 _19 000 years later…._

Ichigo awoke with a start, breathing heavily as she took in her surroundings. She was on a bed, in a small wooden shack with a light blue curtain acting as her door; to her left was a small window. Looking out, she could see the fields of the 13th district of Rukongai. She didn't have to look down to know she wore a purple dress. She sighed, "Just a dream"

"Ya okay Kingy?" a voice called causing ichigo to smile.

"Yeah, just remembering, you know"

" Yeah, but remember King we're living for them now. Abandon your fears, look ahead"

"Go forward, never stop. If you retreat, you will only grow old. If you fear, you will die. I know, thank you Zangetsu"

"Akuma, dear? Are you awake?" an old woman called. "Hai Baa-chan! I'm coming!"

Ichigo Kurosaki, now Akuma Shirosaki, Former Reiou, spent 19 000 years in the void. When she finally emerged, Soul Sociaty was not how she left it.

New captains, new souls, new everything.

Ichigo must now start over, living for her family and friends; she vows to never allow history to repeat itself, with the help of Zangetsu ofcourse.

"Hi, my name's Akuma Shirosaki. I'd like to become a Shinigami" said a girl with long orange hair, tanned skin and brown-gold eyes. She wore a light blue sun dress and black pumps, around her neck was a black choker.

Temari smiled, "Sure, welcome to the Shinigami Academy"

And so our Story begins…

###########

 _There you go! Please tell me what you think, read and review!_

 _Love Artemis_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi there!**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter of Reiou's curse, enjoy!**_

 _ **BUT FIRST!**_

 _ **To fraxures: I hadn't planned for that that pairing originally but it seems like a good idea, let's see where the story takes us, okay?**_ __

 _ **And to Frozen in Idaho, Cloud Bearer and blab: Thank you for the reviews!**_

 _ **And to everyone following this story: THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

1 year…that's how long it took for Ichigo – sorry, Akuma – to "learn" the shinigami trade. She sighed softly as she lies awake in her room.

This would be her final month, not that she was complaining or anything. Being a "genius" and apparently one of the most beautiful girls on campus had left our dear Ich-Akuma with no friends (she insists that her annoying roommate doesn't count). Even the instructors rarely wanted to help her, claiming she was toying with them. (This was a result of a heated argument between her and Zangetsu, who convinced her to use half her true strength.) This lead to her instructors convincing the sou-taicho and headmaster Namikazi (who is also captain of the 5th division, Akuma was happy to find out he was nothing like Aizen) to let her graduate early _IF_ she can unseal her zanpukuto. Which Akuma can do having known Zangetsu for forever, but you would be nervous too if you were unsealing your zanoukuto for the first time!

Now where was i? Oh Right!

When Akuma heard the tell-tale signs of the annoying red head of a roommate (Karin) she estimated that she had about 10 minutes before the red head was wake enough to start tormenting her, well…let's be honest, it was more like Karin would talk anyone with an ear about her crush and friend, Uchiha Sasuke, 4th seat of the 6th division (he was also rookie of the year when he graduated last year) and how she would be joining him in a week when she and the others graduate. Akuma got out of bed with a sigh and put on her uniform.

333.333

One of the most interesting changes to the Shinigami ways was the uniform. Gone were the traditional uniform and in its place…..anything they felt like wearing as long as it was black (they did keep the captains cloak). The academy's uniform became a pair of black pants and a t-shirt, red for girls and blue for boys. Not that it bothered Akuma…but red tended to clash with orange.

333.333

Once Akuma was done, she pulled her hair into a tight bun (it was similar to the style Momo once wore, something that Zangetsu wouldn't stop teasing her about….it didn't help that she had a white butterfly hair clip) with a white ribbon, grabbed her zanpukuto (a long kitana blade with a snow white scabber decorated with pale blue 5 point crosses and black crescent moons, the halt was pitch black with hints of blue and hanging from the butt was a red ribbon) and left without a word. Moments later a cry of "Sasuke-kun!" was heard from the room Akuma had left. Akuma chuckled softly, "The annoying fangirl strikes again! Run for it King!" "Zangetsu, that was mean….but so true."

/8\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"You know, Aku-chan, you can't sneak into the division whenever you're lonely" Sakura told her orange haired friend as they walked through the barracks. "But Sakura, I brought you patients this time" Akuma whispered," and they weren't students so I had to bring them here" The statement caused Sakura to frown, it was well known among the unseated officers that Akuma had an otherworldly beauty and this wasn't the first time one actually confronted the oblivious girl. "What happened?" Sakura asked as she stopped in the middle of the corridor, completely ignoring the glaring officers that past them. Akuma blinked in confusion when her friend stopped but quickly understood when she noticed the frown on Sakura's face and couldn't help but look down.

"No…they didn't…."

Akuma shook her head, "They didn't, but they tried…" Sakura growled softly under her breath.

/?\\\\\\\\\\\

 _This was unfortunately exactly how they first met. Sakura was visiting the academy with her captain, Tsunade, when they felt a burst of strange spiritual pressure flow through the area, after sharing a glance they sped towards it, arriving at the scene at the same time as Captain Namikazi and lieutenant Nagato. With a nod, Captain Namikazi pulled open the door. The scene behind the door was shocking, even to the captains. The first thing they saw was a girl with long messy bright orange hair sitting on the floor, she had tanned skin and her clothes were tore, her arms were crossed and she appeared to be frozen in fear, not far from her lay a glowing katana – its blade hidden in a pure white scabber. In front of her lie three bloody and burned boys, two of them were unconscious, the third cowering in fear._

 _Seconds after registering all this, Captain Namikazi ran forward and wrapped his cloak around the half-naked girl. The action caused the girl to turn towards the captain with wide brown-gold eyes, bury her head in his chest and sobbed softly. While Captain Namikazi comforted the girl, Tsunade tried to get some answers out of the terrified boy while Sakura and Nagato healed the other two._

" _What happened?" Captain Tsunade asked._

" _I-it w-was j-ju-just a j-joke Captain!" he cried._

" _That doesn't look like a joke!" replied the Captain, as if it agreed with her another burst of spiritual pressure was released. For a moment, everything was quiet, girl detached herself from Captain Namikazi, crawled towards the kitana and cradled it in her arms. It was then that the shinigami realized that the girl's zanpukuto had released that spiritual pressure, not the girl, in an effort to protect its wielder._

 _It had only a month after Akuma started at the academy, she was ignorant to the stares the male population sent her way. At the time, she didn't believe something like that would happen. It was after this incident that Zangetsu convinced Akuma not to hide her potential._

/?\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sakura stormed into the room where Rin and lieutenant Shizune were healing the two unnamed men, not that they needed to be named, Sakura was ready to kill. Akuma ran in after her, silently acknowledging the three men in the corner that Sakura seemed to miss. Sakura punched both men in the arm, "Ahhhh!" they cried. "You better apologise or I'll –" "Sakura!" a male voice cried as he ran forward and pulled her back just as Captain Tsunade walked in. "You can let go of my 3rd seat, Uchiha" she said calmly. It was at that point that Sakura noticed the other people in the room, she pulled away immediately and bowed," My apologies Captain Uchiha, lieutenant Uchiha, Sasuke-kun. I just heard what happened" she rose and glared at the patients causing them to cringe. Akuma resisted the urge to laugh as Captain Uchiha said, "It's fine, but it seems we were told two different stories" "Uncle?" questioned Sasuke, but the captain just shook his head.

"It would seem so Indra" replied Tsunade,"but which story is true"

"Indeed. Itachi, please tell Captain Tsunade what these two told us" Of course Uncle. They told us that they were walking through the streets when they were suddenly attacked by an orange demon" the two men nodded their heads so much it looked like they were about to fall off.

Akuma frowned but said nothing while Zangetsu swore up a storm in her mind.

"Sakura, what's your story?" Tsunade asked. "They tried to - , it -, I -, uhg!" Sakura tried but couldn't quite say. "Sakura, take a deep breath and try again" Rin said calmly as she walked over and rubbed small circles into her back. Sakura took a deep breath and said, "They tried to rape Akuma" Shook passed through the room. "And who told you this?" asked Indra. "Akuma did" Sakura answered confidently. "Akuma? Who's Akuma?" asked Sasuke.

"Uhm, I'm Akuma. Shirosaki Akuma" answered Akuma from where she stood beside the door causing all to look at her. Akuma blushed lightly and waved," An orange demon" Itachi said in amusement, looking towards the men with a raised eyebrow. "So tell me Akuma, is what 3rd seat Harou said true? Did they try to rape you?" Indra asked.

Akuma stared the captain in the eye, her eyes burning with determination and an emotion that Indra couldn't quite identify, "Hai Taicho" Indra nodded and said, "I'll deal with you two once you've been released from the care of the 4th division. Itachi let's go" as he passed Akuma, he placed a hand on her shoulder for a second then walked out. Tsunade watched him leave and said, "Sakura why don't you take Akuma with you to meet the others. It'll give her a chance to make some friends" Yes Captain" Sakura grabbed Akuma and Sasuke by the arm and ran out.

Tsunade turned to the two on the beds and cracked her knuckles, "Now, how to punish you two?" let's just say it'll be a long time before they leave.

/8\\\\\\\\\\\\\

"Sakura, slow down!" Cried Sasuke as Sakura dragged them all the way way to the training ground where they would meet the others. Akuma laughed as they ran, tempted to run just a little fast then Sakura but didn't. "Hey guys!" Sakura called out when they finally stopped. "Sakura what took you so long?" whined Ino has they walked closer.

The entire Rookie 9 was there (that was the name they were given after being ranked the top 9 in the academy last year) as well as Jugo, Suigetsu, Karin and Sai. "Hn" was Sasuke's answer as he walked past the girls. Sakura shook her head, "It was just some office work we had to clear up"

"Really? Sounds boring" mumbled Kiba. Hinata frowned and asked worriedly, "What kind of work?" Sakura smiled, "Don't worry Hinata-chan, it's not all that important now" Meanwhile…"Hello Sasuke-kun" Karin greeted with a flirty smile and sing-song voice, "Hn" "Wait a minute…that's _Sasuke-kun_?!" a new voice asked suddenely. Karin spun around and glared, "What are you doing here Akuma?!" she growled. Akuma frowned (the expression seemed out of place and yet it was almost as if it suited her) and placed her hands on her hips, "That's none of your business Karin" Sakura glanced between the two and asked, "You guys know each other?" "Yes, unfortunately, we're roommates" answered Karin. Akuma turned her head away and glanced at Sasuke,"What?" she didn't answer his question just turned back to Karin and said, "You should give up on him, he clearly doesn't like you…I suggest dating Suigetsu, you two get along like a house in fire"

A moment passed where everything was silent, until a chuckle was heard causing everyone to burst out laughing…..well, almost everyone. (Karin and Suigetsu were in shock; we all know Uchihas don't really laugh, but there was smirk of amusement; Sai was being Sai and Shino was confused). "Oh My god, Sakura, I love this girl! Why didn't you introduce us earlier?" Ino said with a smile. Akuma smirked," The name's Shirosaki Akuma, it's nice to meet you". "Well Aku-chan, I'm Ino, that's Shino, Shikamaru, Naruto, Kiba, Choji, Sai and Hinata. You already know the others right?"

"Yeah…."

"Awesome! So-"

"Shiro-chan?" a voice called from behind them, turning around they saw lietenuent Nagato standing there in surprise. "Hey Naga-nii! What's up?" Akuma called as she ran up to him. Nagato smiled, "I could ask you the same thing, don't you have a zanjutsu class now?" Akuma blinked in confusion, then turned away and scratched her cheek in guilt, "Maybe…bye!" she said and disappeared.

Naruto chose this moment to speak," Seriously senpai? _Naga-nii_!" he said with a laugh. There was a moment of silence, "Naruto…..we're supposed to be training now"

"…..oh sh*t"

#$&* #$&*

 _ **I hope you don't mind me asking for a bit of help. I'm not sure who to pair Akuma/Ichigo with and which squad should I put her in, any Ideas? Any paring ideas are welcome too!**_

… _ **.I also apologise for any names I may have spelt wrong**_

 _ **Love Arty**_


End file.
